I'm on the team?
by LalaRoseRulesHere
Summary: i made a story . and i am in it. i hope you guys are ok with that. please read , it has been a long time since i was one here. and dont forget to tell me what you think.DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN NERDS. ACTION DEAD AHEAD!
1. the new kid

N.E.R.D.S, by Michael Buckley … I don't own any of the nerds stories …. But I do own this story down there.

Authors note: hey guys, I know I have been gone for a really long while, but I have been working on my writing. And now I have gotten better. . I hope you guys are ok with me adding myself in the story. No flames please , and tell me what you think and if you have some ideas tell me please.

ENJOY

Chapter 1: the new kid

Briskly walking through the hall, I avoided all human beings in the Nathan Hale High School hall. There were huge groups of people in the hall; well not groups so to say Cliques. They seemed to move as one everywhere they went talking about pointless stuff.

"Did you hear about what Holly did to Tim?" I heard one clique mutter. I rolled my eyes, why did it matter what happened. Why do I even care? It is not like they uncovered one of nature's mysteries and the other one turned it in to the government. _That'd be interesting. _ I thought.

But I silently pushed my way to my new class. But that was so complicated when everyone was talking about useless teen trash. But suddenly the bell rang and all cliques broke apart faster than a flock of birds at the beach. I was the only one left in the hall. Everyone had fled in about 20 seconds.

The teacher walked by with a sharp "gets to class." I groaned when she passed. I had to run.

…

When I made it to the door of my first bell class I stared at the door. I tried to open it; it was locked. I knocked on the door lightly. I looked down at my red vans, light blue skinny jeans. I put the sleeve of my black and gray sweater toward my face. Finally the door opened.

A woman with black hair that was put into a ponytail and a lab coat looked at me. "You must be the new student." She ushered me in. "welcome to chemistry." I was in front of the class room.

"Class we have a new student." She looked at me "what is your name sweet heart?" She whispered.

"Violet James." I replied softly.

"Violet, tell the class about yourself while I get your stuff together for this class." My eyes probably fell out of my head at that my head.

I was very shy. I didn't like to speak in public areas; we'll try to speak since I was always tongue tied. I was panicking. In my brain seemed to be on fire and the little worker people inside were having a mental break down and/ or spazzing.

"What do I say?" I whispered to my teacher.

"Anything about you. where did you come from ?" she said walking to the back of the class.

"well I came from the beach side of Virginia. " I said nervously I could feel every one's eyes on me.

"wow, so you lived on the beach here. "

"correct."

"So, what do you do in spare time? "

"Watching my little sisters. Making sure they don't destroy the house. But usually reading."

"Really. What do you read? "My teacher said running around the room getting things out of cabinets and drawers.

"My father's collection of books on ideas."

"Is that just a book on ideas?" one girl said raising her hand.

"Well not an idea, it is more of a book of one persons thoughts about a thing."

"Boring." I heard her mutter.

My teacher made it up to the front of the room where I was. She handed me a lab coat and goggles with books and papers. She looked around the room. I put on my lab coat as she scanned the class for something. Then smiled.

"Ah, Chaz you have a new lab partner." She smiled. At that moment my heart raced and time stopped. My new lab partner was …. Hot. He had red hair with blonde high lights, and green eyes. I could have died just looking at him.

"Don't be shy go have a seat, he doesn't bite." I walked over to my new seat and quietly sat.

"Hi," he whispered to me. I blushed as a piece of my light brown hair fell in my face. I didn't know what to say, the silence between us burned my throat. I knew he was waiting for a reply.

"Hello." I said softly. The teacher began to talk and so did he.

"You must be nervous." he said. My face became a deeper red on top of my light coco skin. "With this new school and stuff."

"Yeah just a little. " I said.

"Violet, do you have anything else to share with the class." The teacher said impatient.

"Um, I don't think so." I replied.

"Good."

But this didn't stop my lab partner from talking to me. He tapped my shoulder and scooted a paper next to me.

I looked down at it. He asked: _where did you go to school before this. _

I took a pencil out of my bag and I pretended to pay attention.

I replied: _privet school, it was boring luckily we didn't have to wear uniforms. _

I pushed the note back over to him. He smiled. We talked all bells I didn't even know what half of the class was about. But that didn't matter. My day started good, but I was sure that my day was going to get worse.

…

Lunch

I was right.

I walked out of the line for lunch with a salad._ 'Note to self bring bag lunch.' _ I thought to myself. The food up there was disgusting, why? Because it didn't look right. ! The salad was the only thing that looked... Appetizing. Not that I am a health nut but if you saw it you would have done the same thing. Besides what makes that pizza glisten in the light?

"The question of the day: where am I going to sit? " I muttered. I looked around the huge lunch room, the tables were all full. I thought for a minute. People were busily chatting. I decided to walk slowly to the other side of the cafeteria. No spaces. '_Well I think that I can eat in the library or something right?_' I thought.

I left the lunch room and went to the cafeteria. The strange part was that it was like a dead zone in the hall. Not a living soul was to be found. I ventured around the hall and made it to the library. The library as usual is silent. I snuck to the back of the library, making sure not to bump into anyone or anything. There was a table in a dimly lit part near a book shelf. I sat down enjoying my silent meal, which was broken I heard talking on the other side.

"You need to stall the P.E. class. "

"What do you expect me to do? Do you even know how many people are in that Class? "I heard a voice say, it was so familiar. I stood up to see what was on the other side but I tripped over my chair, which knocked down a few stacks of books.

"What's that?" one of the voices said.

'RUN!" screamed my brain. My legs went in reverse and I shot off out of the room. I ran so fast that I forgot to get my tray, I didn't care I had to get out of there. Luckily the bell rang and the hall filled with children again. I was breathing heavily as the cliques returned in their positions crowding the hall way.

I ran into the bathroom that was also crowded with girls. I made my way to the sink to look in the mirror [or at least try to look in the mirror, it was written on with more gossip crap.]. I looked at my neck a vain bulged pumping blood to my brain. That happened sometimes when I am afraid a green blood vain pops out of my neck and I become light headed. I tried to calm down, but my heart was going a mile a minute.

The bell rang and the girls left the bath room. I was the only one left. I took my class sheet out of my bag to see where I went next. The vain in my neck seemed to increase the pumping; I had gym next.

…

Gym

I went into the locker room and there were more girls just talking, changing, and walking around. I got changed. [Luckily I ordered mine over the internet and they came in the mail when I moved here.] It was time for all of us to pile outside and I felt nervous I began to shake nervously. I hid in the back of the crowd. They all went out to the track and I hid behind the bleachers where the fire alarm was. I looked around no one was outside besides the kindergarteners next door. But suddenly I saw one of the kids; he moved toward the fire alarm.

"No kid, get away from that!" I cried. But he ignored me. Suddenly I heard an annoying screaming bell go on. Both schools alarm went off. Turned and saw Chaz pulling the alarm. Everyone on the track rushed to get out the gates that lead to the bus loop. "How could you? Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in?" I yelled over the alarm. I tried to jog away so I wouldn't have gotten in trouble, but I was tackled from behind.

"Duck!" he cried covering my head. I only heard what seemed like a jet engine and wind going quick over our head. When I looked up I was a zooming bus. We both stood and stared at the sky; the jet stream.

I slowly looked back at him. "Oh – my – god. What was that?" But he dragged me along.

"No time to explain!" he said, I was pulled along inside the gym. I was dragged into a closet, and he locked the door.

"What is going on?" I growled angrily. "You tell me this minute or so help me -" he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet." He whispered.

Violet – N3rDkId leaves you this note:

I just pushed you off a cliff, now your called cliff a cliff hanger. [Get it] tell me if you want more. But you have to push that button down there so you can tell me what you think. No really; was it too long or too short, to weird or not weird enough. I am planning a little more action, but you have to tell me if you want more. No flames. TA- TA FROM THIS STORY.


	2. The secrets

Violet –N3rdkid

Hi guys, I am following up on the story just in case you didn't believe me for action. At some parts it will get steamy but yeah still planning.

BTW: I no own nerds but I do own the following plot

The adventure starts….. When you scroll down. 8D

Chapter 2: the secrets

I couldn't believe what was happening to me; I was in a closet … with a hottie …. But it was by force! [Mood killer]. I grumbled under his hand.

"Shh! What are you trying to do get us in trouble? "He whispered. Steam could have come out of my ears. I slapped his hand off my mouth.

"What are you talking about _**US**_? " I whispered loudly "_**US**___meaning _you_ being the insane person who gets there KICKS out of making people worry about a real fire! And forcing me into a gym supply closet! You are truly_** INSANE**_!" I nearly screamed.

"Shut it!" he said angrily, it actually scared me how he said it. [The green vain showed back on my neck. I tried to cover it with my hand] I looked away from him.

"How am I going to get out of here without getting in trouble?"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

…

"Hey didn't we have a new kid? " The very bulk gym teacher asked his co –worker. I never thought it was physically possible to be that ….. Muscular? And they allowed this man to teach children? The school must be disparate! I wonder what would happen if we were to play doge ball, and he got really angry? Note to self _'stay on the teachers good side!' _

As planned I was carried out in Chaz's arms. My eyes were closed. When he came out of the closet the crowd of children eyed me and him suspiciously.

"What happened?" the gym teacher asked coming closer.

"The new kid ran into the closet; she panicked and fainted. I was looking for her-"

"Why?" he said raising an eye brow.

"Because I am one of those student helper guys."

"Alright… take her to the nurse. Help her get to her feet. Make sure that she understands that you are not supposed to run into a closet and hide from the fire."

"Will do."

I couldn't believe that he carried me all the way to the nurse. Even when we were out of the gym, he could have let me walk. I could slightly see the teachers giving him a look from their class room and staring. As soon as we got to the nurse I was laid on a bed and given ice. Chaz sat down next to my bed.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy for you?" I said quietly putting the ice on my head.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, "he responded looking at me. The truth was that when I was tackled a purple knot had formed on my head from my head slamming on the hard ground. Luckily my hair was long enough to cover it. It did hurt a lot; I thought I had a head ache for a minute. I kept my hand over my neck so he wouldn't see the protruding vain.

"I am fine all I need to know is what happened out there?" I said tending to my wounds. He took a long pause and looked around. "Well you have to tell me. I mean if there really is a secret then you might as well tell me because I have ways of finding out. "More silence from him, this was pretty shocking in my case, I am usually the silent one. This must have been a really big secret, especially if he wasn't going to tell me anything. "Are you just going to sit there and look around?"

"If I told you … you are not a loud to tell anyone .you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even family."

"That's good news; I don't have anyone to tell." I smiled. "You're the only person that I have met today that cares about the new kid."

He grinned back. "Meet me outside after school. I'll walk you home."

…

The rest of my crappy first day of school

You know I might be a sucker for that boy. For someone who tackles me from behind , nearly giving me a heart attack , being stuffed in a supply closet , and being sent to the nurse , plus playing dead on my first day with / by the same person seems unforgivable for making school regrettable when I hadn't even been there that long. But it is his eyes and everything about him that forces all my problems to dissipate. Even though I was new he seemed to make it interesting and memorable. For the first time in a long time I didn't keep a grudge on someone about something they did.

I have a history of attacking people with things they have done wrong. Sometimes even "friends". For example; parties they would go to my plan, if it didn't go the way I wanted to go then that unfortunate business wouldn't get that thumbs up from daddy. [and if you are wondering what daddy does that is so important ; all I have to say is that he can destroy your business or he can make you bigger than ever.[daddy is pretty famous ;which also means ca-ching for us ]] also that business would be blamed forever about something they have done wrong. This also means that I am a do-it – herself kind of person.

I prayed that the day would go on faster. Today was a long day [I am sure that you'd agree.]. I was ready to get out of that rat hole. For some reason I seemed to be existed to see Chaz. I wanted to hear what he had to say about today. [And the fact that I was slowly falling for him.]

The day ended finally. I silently rejoiced getting out of class and going to my locker. I dumped all my books in my bag and went out to the court yard. As everyone emptied the school. I saw Chaz at the end of the lot. I hurried over, pushing my way through the crowd. We left the school.

I followed behind him and I was taken to a dump. Latterly it was a dump there was trash everywhere. I could have spazzed at that moment; I am a little obsessive about my surroundings. So this place made me nervous. I continued to follow him, and then he plopped down in a car. It was old and rusty, the blue paint was chipped off and the red leather seats made the whole car tacky. My expression could have said everything about what I was thinking. _You expect me to sit there? _

He looked up at me with a smile and patted the seat next to him. My face scrunched up. "You know if you don't sit the rats might scurry past you." I jumped into the broke- down buggy. I sat my bag on my lap.

"So there was something you had to tell me." I said running my fingers through my hair. He sighed.

"You promise you won't tell?" He said. I smiled throwing my head back.

"Yes we covered this. I won't tell a soul because not a soul cares. Besides I can keep a secret." I said looking him in his eyes.

"ok." he looked out into the garbage. "My brother is a nerd."

"Hey that's not nice." I said quietly.

"Let me tell the story." he turned back to me. "He is part of this team that turns him into a spy. He travels all over the world saving the world from crazy guys who want world domination. But in society of the children he is a nerd; or part of the nerds. There were 5 of them before he got there but one of them went bad. He is the one who wants to take over the world to get a restart, His name is Simon. See the way I assist in this is being a distraction." He explained. He went on and on about how they go on secret missions for the government in secret I was partly interested and partly couldn't believe my ears. "That's why I need you to keep it a secret. " I blinked, and then looked out into the piles of garbage.

I had a hard time piling this into my brain. Little kids …. Fighting crime and saving the world…. That sounds like a mix of totally spies and Scooby doo. I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat a little.

"Are you a spy too?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well … I am more of the assistant." He replied, I could feel his eyes on me. "I could get in trouble if anyone found out that I knew. "

"I bet; but why did you tell me."

"You seemed trust worthy." I sat up a little bit so my hair would fall in my face up cover up my grin and blush.

"It seems so weird." I said softly. "How can I help?"

"Well you could keep your mouth shut about everything that I told you. Remember it is a secret agency." He said looking out into the garbage I did the same. There was a silence between us. Not one of those awkward silences, it was kinda like bonding with him without saying anything; the mood was calm [surprising]. We sat there for five minutes with nothing to say. The sky had turned an orangey color and the sun began to set.

"You know, I just realized that we are going to get in trouble still." I said breaking the silence.

"You're not going to rat me out are you?" he looked over at me.

"Of course not," I replied glancing at him. "The security tape will replay to show that you did it."

"Nope; got that covered already. The cameras were blocked and the teachers that were outside were stalled."

"For an assistant you think a head. By the way … why aren't you a spy?"

"Well I have to keep things under control here while they are gone. That way people don't panic. But I am considered part of the team."

"You look like you could really be a spy," I smiled at him.

"How so?" I blushed and shrugged.

"You look like you can handle the conditions. Smart, funny, a good liar," I looked away. "handsome." I muttered under my breath. He was blushing.

"You're sweet." I played with my hair, as my heart danced in my chest. His eyes bored a hole through me so I looked back at him.

We both leaned in and … pop goes the kid yelling at the top of his lungs. I screamed and so did Chaz. When the little boy that somewhat looks like him stopped laughing he said "dad wants you home now it's time for dinner."

"Thanks a lot Nerdatron." He said getting out of the car. I did the same. "I'll be home soon I have to walk her home."

"Oh no you don't have to walk me home I mean, I am ok if I run." I stuttered; I was clearly embarrest my face was dark red in the night. "It's ok I will see you tomorrow." I backed away from the two. I ran out of the junk yard and when I was a few blocks away from the junk yard I took a breath a continued to walk. I took my iphone out of my bag and looked at the time; 6:45. It was a long walk to my house. Since I had a big house it wouldn't fit in with the other houses because of its size, so that's why I live far from my new school.

…

When I finally got into my house I walked up the stairs and started to get out a box, then heard the knock on my door.

"Hey princess."

"Hi daddy," I said. "I thought that you weren't going to be home until tomorrow."

"I wanted to hear about your day." he said coming in to sit on my bed. "I want to hear about this high school stuff."

"I don't think you want to know about my day."

"Yes I do that's why I am here."

"No you don't." I said looking back at my paper. But I watched him from the corner of my eye. His eye brow rose.

"Are you hiding something from Me." he said suspiciously. "Because I know when you are lying to me VI."

So I can't lie but I sure wasn't going to let that stop me. "Uh it was long and it was hard being the only kid who knows what the teacher is talking about." He squinted.

"Is it a boy?" he said it so bluntly. It was like that was the only obvious question in the world. Like that was what I wanted to hear. I could feel my face turn red. "Because if it is I want to meet him, no one's going to mess with my princess without meeting me first,"

"Daddy leave! " I cried. He got up and crossed the room.

"So it is a boy!" he said. I pushed him out of the room. "For a credit you are a lot like a detective."

"I am meeting him VI, one of these days he's getting an expectation!" he shouted.

I locked the door and went back to my box. Inside that box was the experiment that I have been working on since I left my old house. I emptied the box, papers and instructions fell out of the box followed by books and a remote. I put the things back in there neat order. I was so close to finish. The experiment was on time travel. I bet you are thinking impossible 'no one can change time.' Well this is an experiment. I never said that I would change time or ever go back but I was going to try. If my experiment worked it would be like that movie _CLICK_. I would be able to go back in time to whenever I wanted. The remote that I worked on had the characteristics of a regular remote. A rewind, a pause, slow motion, and play. [No fast forward that button had been chewed out.] There were the numbers at the bottom and a huge glass screen for the date and you had to input the date you wanted to go back.

I finished. I completed the impossible. This was one of those science mysteries 'will man go back in time?' … I don't know about men but I am sure woman will. I wonder when I was going to use it. I was about to find out…

…

I don't normally do POV but this is Chaz's

I walked in the house with my brother going on about his adventure. I slammed the door as he entered.

"Why were you so late?" my father asked from the kitchen.

"He was at the junk yard with a girl!" cried my brother. Fathers head poked out of the kitchen.

"A girl?" he raised an eye brow. "Tell me about her."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said going to the dinner table.

"Why not?"

"Because he was having a moment!" my stupid brother butted.

"A moment Chaz? Really?" Dad said.

"Just leave it alone Dad."

"When am I going to meet her?"

"NEVER!" I yelled.

"Don't be enberrest that I sent your brother out to get you and he accidentally walks in on you." he said sitting at the table with his sons. "So what'd you guys do at the junk yard?"

"I am not hungry anymore." I said getting up going to my room.

As I went to my room I could hear my father say "you should have waited to scream." I rolled my eyes.

…

Back to the land of torture and embarrassment; high school

I walked into the doors of my school and I casually shuffled my way to class. That was until I stopped to see Chaz pushed against the lockers by some really huge jocks. He was slammed against the lockers. I stared; I didn't know what to do. But I mustered up as much bravery as possible and marched over to where he was.

"Leave him alone," I growled.

"AW, Jones found a wimpy girl friend." He said knocking him against the locker.

"She's not my girl friend." He said.

"Good she's pretty ugly." the football jock said.

"Leave him alone morons, don't you have a brain to find or something?" I pulled at the giant boys hands. The bullies looked at his companions.

"I think we have time to give our friends some attention." The young broad said. Before he could make a move I took my remote out of my back pack and pushed pause. Everything stopped, the clock even stopped. It seemed like the whole world paused.

"Yey my invention worked!" I said and suddenly I grinned "oh I am going to have so much fun with these bullies."

I went to work Prying Chaz out of his hands.

…

What would be 5 minutes later if time worked?

I dragged Chaz along to the outside of our first bell. I pressed play as the bell rang.

"Leave me - that the? What just happened? "He said looking at me.

"It's a secret. " I said walking into chemistry.

[If this was a show & if I was taping this story it would pan over to the bullies like now.]

"Get Jones in a headlock and a swirly-"the muscular player said until he realized that his victim was gone and instead was the principal.

"I think we're going to have a talk." she said as the boy released her from his strong grip, he fallowed the principal to her office.

You have a mission

Tell me what you think. If you pass your mission you will receive the most steamy, action-tized, drama packed story ever. [Or I will at least try to bring the heat.]


	3. buissness time travel trouble

Sorry it took so long for me to put it up. I have been a little busy. Thanks to Lara D for reviews. I think there is going to be some rising action coming very soon.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NERDS! BUT THER RIGHTING BELOW IS ALL MINE (WITH MICHEAL BUCKLEY INSPIRATION) **_

Chapter 3: Business + Time travel = Trouble.

**In chemistry **

The teacher went on about the mountains of Switzerland. But I was nudged by Chaz that suddenly took my attention away from the Naggy teacher. He pushed a note over to me.

_**Well what happened! I was right near being beat up when they just disappeared and we ended up here… are you magic? **_

I smiled and replied: _**I doubt that is scientifically factual prediction. **_I pushed the note back over to him. I could see his eyes roll.

He wrote: _**you are so critical, if it wasn't magic then how do you explain that disappearing act? **_

I felt torn in two. I didn't know what to do. I don't think I could tell him the truth; because for one I made a discovery that could change the world. Plus he could turn into a user, always wanting to go back in time to change something stupid he's done. But if I didn't tell him he would think that I don't trust him. Also it might affect our relationship (that I am hoping will bloom.).

I returned:_ 1. __**I am not magic / nor am I related to Houdini, 2. I might tell you if you walk me home today. **_

The teacher's eyes wondered over to mine and she started to give me that look while she talked. I didn't make a move; I stared blankly into her dark eyes as she continued to talk. She took her eyes off of me for a minute and I tossed the note next to Chaz. From the corner of his eye he noticed the note and pulled it closer to him without taking his eye off of the teacher, who was now glaring at us both. I could tell that she was going to ask us if we were paying attention. Or even worse ask me what she just said! (That was going to be hard to recall because I was too busy narrating the situation to you!)

Right as she was about to ask us both a question about what she was lecturing about a woman on the intercom croaked "Chaz Jones and Violet James come to the principal's office."

I really wished that the teacher would have just let us been embarrest that we didn't know what she was saying instead of going to the office. Of course she'd probably ask what happened this morning and I wouldn't know how to answer that. It wasn't like I would tell her 'yeah I can go back in time. 'I would look insane.

I grabbed my bag and marched on.

**Inside the principal's office**

There were nervous children sitting staring at the wall, the ceiling, or the floor. Chaz and I both found a seat next to the window. My hands shook, I couldn't think in there. I felt pressure pushing me down. I could recognize a few children's faces; they were the bullies from before. They didn't look too pleased with the situation they looked over at Chaz just a bit spiteful than before. But the angriest of the group was their giant leader. He walked out of the principal's office with the bitterest look on his face. We walked past the young broad and he whispered "watch you're back girly."

Taking a seat adjacent to the principal's desk she stared a hole into us both.

"You do know that we do not tolerate fighting at Nathan Hale high correct." She said finally breaking the dead silence. I nodded.

"But we weren't fighting." Chaz said.

"I know, you were being bullied. "She said leaning forward. "You did the right thing got me out of my office – but you did it at the wrong time."

"What are you talking about?" I said shocked.

"One minute I was taking care of business and the next am in the arms of one of my students. Care to explain."

I hated when adults said 'taking care of business.' That usually meant not really doing their jobs or that just means that they were slacking. When I snuck in here she was on the phone with an unknown number. That obviously means that she wasn't doing her job. I didn't know how to explain it to her. It was an emergency and it would have taken too long in regular time to get her; Chaz would have drowned in the toilet.

"Isn't it your job to take care of the problems of the adolescence and guide us on the right path of society?" I said.

"I would say yes but I was doing something way important. Let's try not to interrupt me unless it's an emergency. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What the heck? I was shocked. "I'd say that was an emergency."

"I don't get involved with the social status of other teens Ms. James."

"What your saying is not to come to you with a problem with other students? " Chaz said in shock.

"Well I am not saying it but I would suggest that you not to try to bother me again." My face was red with anger. "I will deal with those bruits now but let's just avoid getting involved with other people's business Ms. James."

"With all due respect but _YOUR NUTS LADY_!" I said a loud. "You call yourself a care giver when you can't even run your school! You're just going to sit there all day while other students are being terrorized by their peers! "

Her dark hair fell in her face. "I think you should go Ms. James before you're late for the rest of the class." Just as she said that the bell rang. Her chair turned; that was our cue to leave the insane woman.

…

**The day dragged on **

I pushed my way to the cafeteria that was before I was pulled into the girls bathroom. A very large hand was over my mouth. I was terrified, to find the owner was a monstrous girl. My arms were held by another girl.

The leader came out of the stall. She could have been a Barbie doll; she had the perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, with the very small skirt and high heeled shoes. She crossed the room to wash her hands.

"You must be violet."

"Yeah, and you are."

"Your worst nightmare." Barbie growled. I raised an eye brow.

"Why is that?"

"I will turn high school into a hell for you."

"If you wanted to do that you should have started like a few days before I got here."

"What I mean is that your little boy friend Chaz isn't going to be so pretty the next time I hear that you rat on my boyfriend."

I smiled. "You aren't very threatening. I have seen uglier." I said breaking out of the big girls grip.

"Ladies I think that we need to teach this girl a lesson." All three of the girls lunged, but I ducked and slid over to the wall quickly taking out the remote. I pressed pause; the world stopped. I got up from the ground.

"I should teach you a lesson of friendly ness." I said. "But that will take too long judging by your i.q, let's start with lesson one."

**Momentarily **

I went to the lunch room and pressed play.

(Panning over to the girls)

With pudding cup in hand and confused looks. They looked around to see the wall behind them and screamed in unison with the principal. The wall read in sticky brown thick letters 'takin' care of business? '

The principal's jaw dropped as she walked up to her wall in hysterical crying. "My wall!" is all she could say.

Barbie walked over to her and repeated just as shocked "your wall!"

The messy chocolate treat got all over the wall on her awards.

(Pan back to me)

I wondered around the lunch room till I saw Chaz in a corner of the lunch room by himself. He waved over to me, I went over and sat next to him.

"I thought that I had pudding a minute ago?" he muttered, and looked over at me. "Where were you?"

"Uh you know I was you know taking care of business." I smiled taking my lunch out of my bag.

"That means no good."

"I think it means justice." I said softly.

…

**The most glorious part of the normal teen school day; the end of it **

I walked down the stairs quickly from the school. I tried to escape the school before anything else went wrong. I got a few blocks from the school when I heard a nearby scream. I groaned and turned around 'why do I have to be so nice and care about everyone else's problems!' I thought to myself. I marched back where the scream got louder. It was the football field and Chaz.

"You guys need to get a job!" I cried rushing up to the bullies that were terrorizing him. Barbie and her abnormally large "friends" grabbed my shoulders.

"I told you Violet to stay out of it. It's just business." I watched as Chaz was pulled into a full nelson then his underwear was pulled up high. I broke out of their harsh grip and grabbed my bag tight. The large bruit grabbed Chaz by the back of his shirt. He had bloody nose. Out of my bag I pulled out my remote and pushed pause; the world stopped once again.

"You guys don't get it! Leave him and I alone." I said a loud. "But don't worry you'll learn."

…

Minutes later

I dragged the coach out of his office and I placed him right next to the mess that was created. All the male bruits had on costumes that I found in the auditorium (where the drama club just so happened to be.) some had tutu's and lips stick on and the others had on strange scarves and hats ; but their leader had a mix of all tutus , hat , and ridicules scarf and all. Barbie Doll and her team had "accidentally" painted each other different colors. (I found magnificently brilliant neon colors in the art room.) All three had paint in their hands the two giant girls held blue, green, orange, and pink bottles of paint. Unfortunally for has been blonde she was in the middle with squirted colors all over her and her silky hair. That wasn't it there was so much more. All the uniforms of the players were painted with the neon colors.

I wish I could have stuck around to see the coach's reaction but I dragged Chaz to my house and pressed play. He feels back on the couch and stared at me.

"I don't remember walking here." He said muttered looking around my huge living room. The ceiling was high and a chandler hung down.

"I know." I said coming into the room with a bowl of water and a rag. His shirt had blood on it. "Let's get you cleaned up." I pressed a button on the coffee table. "Madeline can you come down?"

"This is your house." He said trying to sit up, but I pushed him back down dabbing the rag under his bloody nose.

"Yup."

"You have a maid?"

"Maids and a Butler." I corrected. "Now sit still."

"Wow. So how did we disappear this time?" he smiled taking the rag from me and sat up.

"We didn't we just walked. You probably don't remember with all those bruises. "I said looking at his arms. "You don't have to worry about those guys anymore."

"What'd you do?"

I looked away for a second. "Well …. Let's just say that their pride is in the toilet. You don't have to worry about them anymore. "

"You're a good friend." He said hugging me , I quickly pulled my remote out of my pocket and jammed my finger on pause.( don't act like you wouldn't do it!) I got up and suddenly began to dance with happiness.

"Ok calm down, keep a straight face." I said trying to get rid of my large smile. Getting back in place, I pressed play.

We both broke apart from each other I stared into his eyes we both leaned in and suddenly I heard in a French accent " you called for me Madam?" I jumped back with a groan. She gasped and cried "sorry madam, sorry! I'll come back later! Sorry! "

I covered my reddened face. "No I called for you can you bring him a new shirt. "

"It's fine. I can just tell my dad that I got stuck or something!" he said. "It's getting late."

I groaned. "I'm sorry Madam." Madeline said scooting away.

Suddenly I heard the front door close and a deep voice shouted into the house "Girls I'm home!"

"I'll sneak you out the back!" I whispered to Chaz. We both ran for the screen door.

"Vi, who's your friend." My father said. We both stopped in our tracks.

"Follow my lead." I turned and Chaz followed. "Hey dad how was work, studying for a long time walking Chaz home gotta go bye!" we both said running past my very tall father.

"Hold it!" he said grabbing Chaz from the back of his bloody shirt. "Vi, is this your boy friend?" he grinned just as he said it my two annoying sisters came down the stairs.

"Oooh Violets got a boy friend." They both sang jumping up and down.

"Oooh is it true." My father said looking down at Chaz. He let him go. I could only groan with a blush.

"Seriously, daddy is mature." I said angrily.

"You're a stickler Vi!" he said walking away. "This isn't over."

"Come on." I said walking out of the house with Chaz. I got in the black car that my father got out of. I scooted over so Chaz could sit next to the window. I tapped on the window and it rolled down.

"Yes," a man said in a British accent.

"Were taking him to his house." I said, the man passed back a G.P.S. and I gave it to him. We finally got on course to his house and there was dead silence. I tried to stare on the black tented windows to catch a glimpse of the moon. Somewhat through the trip from my house Chaz broke the silence.

"Wouldn't this be the time that you do your Houdini trick or something?" I didn't respond he scooted closer. "Don't be embarrest he was just pushing your buttons."

"Daddy does that all the time." I folded my arms, more silence.

"Speaking of button pushing; do you have a special button that you push that saves my butt?"

"Not really." I said rolling the window down so I could look at the other people's homes.

"It's not some kind of sonar or something?"

"I am around at the right time."

The car stopped. He looked over at me, quickly leaning in his lips were on my cheek and stepped out of the car. "Thanks .see ya tomorrow Vi."

I was frozen solid in m seat.

…

To be continued ….


	4. the romance in kidnapping

Chapter 4: the romance in kidnapping

Hello people I know it has been a long time since I have been on but , I have gotten nerds 2 and I am almost finished … all I can say is wow. Funny , action … a lot of other things I cant talk about b/c I'd be spoiling . so I will try not to ruin it and to post a bit more . Peace , happy reading.

….

**Back to the home stead **

I heard the TV on in the living room so I assumed that my father was in there watching the news. I snuck up the stairs as quietly as possible. Finally making it up the winding stairs and avoiding at the creaks in the floor boards I made it into my room closing the door. I sighed with relief "I am good." I muttered to myself.

"Not really Sweetheart." My father said coming out of my closet with a plate. I screamed.

"LOSER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" I growled angrily.

"I was making sure that this farm animal doesn't **GO** in your shoes again." He said walking to my bed, a very pink mini pig followed out of the closet snorting happily.

"THOR!" I cried happily picking up my piglet. "My little pig baby!" he grunted. I sat on my bed petting my odd pet when I noticed the cheese pizza and dug in.

"I saved you a slice while you took your Boyfriend Chaz home." He smiled pushing the plate over to me. He lay on my bed. "Now tell me about this boy, what made you so attracted to him?" I stopped chewing I felt my face turn red.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to hide it. You should have seen your face. "

"Whatever." I said giving the piglet on my bed a piece of crust.

"So did you guys kiss yet?" I choked on my meal. His grin rose.

"Dad, go, please!" I stuttered. "I am trying to eat in peace."

"You kissed!" He said shocked my father sat up.

"NOW!"

"I'm sorry Violet; my little girl is growing up! One minute she's in diapers trying to figure out how to work the remote and the next she is making out."

"Seriously dad leave me alone." His very long arms wrapped around my neck.

"Sorry to embarrass you VI, you just got carried away." He left my room.

My pig looked at me and squealed , he was probably thinking _**' you **__**love **__**him '**_

"Oh shut up porky."

…

**The worst place in the world … High school**

Chaz was nowhere to be found. I waited for him in chemistry to show up. He never showed up, in fact I could find him anywhere in the school. I checked his locker, I checked the bathroom, and I checked everywhere. As my hunt continued time arrived to gym.

"Alright you oil craved hounds!" the gym teacher barked. "Today we are going to work off that all that fat that you children stuff in your grease traps! Let's head to the track!" there was a groan.

"You children will thank me for this." He cried.

"Someone's a heath freak." I muttered. Suddenly I heard a whisper; the sound came from the locker room.

"Violet. Over here!" I followed the sound inside. Since it was empty room the voice echoed to the closet at the end of the room. I looked around to make sure no one was in here. When I reached the door there was a sticky note near the knob.

_**I hope this doesn't change anything. I'm sorry. **_The note said. "What the heck does that mean?" I heard another whisper.

"Violet, Open it."

"I should know better than to open strange doors and not know where they land. But how does one learn without curiosity- I really shouldn't." I bit my lip, and turned to walk away when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" The voice said. I turned and flung the door open suddenly I was being sucked into the closet. I looked around and I was sliding rapidly in a tube. I tried to fight the pulling but it was hard. I tried to pull my way up out of the tube but the sucking increased and I was pulled down faster; so fast that I couldn't even move. The wind moved fast past my face. I was shot out of the tube and landed on my face. Luckily there was a pad so it wouldn't scar my face. But the pulling air didn't stop there was another tube above; more twists and turns ahead. Suddenly I was dragged out of the tube. I looked at the tiled floor.

"What the-?" two hands grabbed my shoulders. They were strong my eyes were covered by a blind fold.

When my eyes were uncovered I could barely see anything. All that was in the room was a blinding light. "Where the heck am I?"

"You know the play ground that I told you about." A recognizable voice said. I tried to stand but my wrists were tightly bonded to the chair.

"Chaz? What am I doing here! What's happening?" I said weakly. He came from the shadows with two other people; it was a man with a limp and a woman she looked very smart.

"You see violet; you are a very smart girl." The man with a limp said. "Which is why we think that you are the one who created these black holes?" A screen fell from the ceiling a map of the world showed up. "In the world things are stopped for some reason. Things are disappearing and things are being replaced with older objects." The screen showed a car being sucked into a dark hole and a car from the 1850s showing up in its place; the owner of the car not too happy.

"So what am I doing here? I didn't do it." I said pulling on my bondages.

"You can say that all you want but we have footage and proof that you did it." The woman said. The screen flashed to the time Barbie and her crew tried to attack me and me sliding over to the wall to pull out a remote and that's when it stopped or paused. "What is that thing that you are holding in your hand?" she stared at the screen.

"Nothing," I said leaning forward. "Benjamin !" she cried. "Zoom in for me." The screen moved forward all the way so you could see my face and the object that I was holding.

"Is that a remote?" the man said. I didn't say a word.

"We want it." The man grunted.

"To bad you can't have it." I growled pulling on the restraints.

"Why not?" Chaz said.

"Because it's mine, I made it and its on lock down no one can get in unless they have a code."

"You won't even give it to me?"

"Of course not! Never!"

"But you're saving other peoples' lives by giving it to me."

"Don't worry I didn't use it as much that way it won't be that much trouble and universal problems. " I said. "So I might have let a bit of the past leak out into the future it doesn't even matter. Hey they might make some money off of the old artifacts." I shrugged.

"What if it isn't objects that are taken? What if it was the president was switched … with the first president of the United States." The man said angrily. "Do you know what could happen if our society leaked out into the world! That would get the government involved!"

"Well that's your fault! You shouldn't lead children with other people in the dark about the whole thing!" I yelled back smartly as the vain on my neck popped out. The man stormed out.

"Violet you're making things harder than they need to be!" Chaz yelled frightened I looked away hoping my hair would cover my face. I could feel his hand on mine. "Listen violet-"he was stopped my foot smacked him across the face and his head hit the wall; right on the target. (Ergo hitting the button on the wall that releases me; lucky shot!) I scrambled to my feet and ran for an exit. A siren wailed 5 children came out of random places. But instead of chasing me they went to a different place. I followed, where ever they are going you will most likely find an exit. I found an exit on the back of a bus I climbed on sitting in the back of the bus.

"We should be looking for her!" I heard one of the children voices say.

"We have worked to do! Chaz can handle it. Besides the scientist can trap her." I heard the same male voice respond. The voice groaned.

"Everyone buckles up." a somewhat male voice said. Ten seconds later the bus was going at high speed, I nearly fell out of my seat. But I managed to balance myself against the wall.

"What if she escapes?" the child's voice said.

"That won't happen the play ground is very secure."

'_If it is so secure then how did I escape?' _I thought.

…

I sat in the back of the bus for at least for an hour. '_Am I really that good? No one wants to just come back here and check to see if everything is alright. More blind luck!' _

I grabbed one of the bags from nearby. I might as well catch up on my sleep. I laid my head on the backpack. But then it suddenly dawned to me, I didn't know where this school bus was going! I had to make a plan where would I get off. For a genius this wasn't the brightest thing that I have thought of. "Nearing Drop." a husky voice said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"WHAT!" I said a loud, my hand slammed over my lips. I heard the people in the front of the bus rush to the back and that's when I did the unthinkable. I jumped out of the bus with the parachute. The wind whistled against my face as I quickly plummeted for the earth below. I pulled the cord and the restrain of the parachute kept me safe from a very messy death. As I fell to the ground I began to notice where I was. The farms in England; there was so much space. There were a few houses and barns. I had to find help somewhere. I fell in a stack of Hay. I unbuckled myself from the parachute that was soon turning into bondage. Luckily I found my way out and shook all the hay out of my hair and underwear. I looked up at the sky and I gasped. The children were falling also. I ran down the street to a house. I knocked furiously.

The door opened and a brunet opened the door she was slightly large and she had a soft face. "Hello?"

"I need help! " I said going inside the home. She closed the door confused and stared at me. "The crazy people are after me!"

"Don't worry dear the big needles don't hurt that much." she laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Not that kind of crazy lady. I need your help trying to escape these people they are after me." I closed the blinds and locked the door. I rushed upstairs. The woman followed.

"But – I -." She began to stutter. I ran into the closest room and pulled the woman in with me. The door bell rang down stairs.

"You have to help me escape," I whispered to the woman. She looked around for a moment.

…

Momentarily outside

"Screw –ups must run in the family!" Pufferfish said to her team mate.

"I'm sorry everyone isn't as perfect as you!" Jackson replied.

"Finally Mr. high and mighty has learned how to be humble."

"Let's stop arguing and try to get Violet back to the school bus," Duncan said. "We also have to get to the queen before Simon."

Gluestick knocked a bit harder to make sure that the residents could hear. The door was answered by a large woman.

"Hello dears!" she said happily.

"Hi mawere looking for a girl," he began.

"Isn't everyone little lad," she smiled nervously.

"She was wearing a gym uniform and light brown eyes."

She looked down and said "if you can run fast you have about ten seconds to catch her."

…

I tried to gun it on the little moped but it was going 20 miles per-hour. My eyes narrowed. It began to accelerate speed but it was only 5 miles every 2 minutes. I prayed that the little thing would go faster. I saw the maniac children and they ran at the little thing that was called transportation. I stood on the petal to make it go faster luckily it started to speed up. One of the children began to chase me and I prayed that he would run out of energy. Unfortunately, he began to get closer. I pushed down on the only hope to escape; the moped replied with sputters and coughs.

"NO!" I screamed.

…

To be continued

Review please ^-^


	5. how do i escape trouble

Hey, I think I am conquering the writer's block. I am on a roll. I think that chapter six will be up very soon. This chapter is full of drama. The next few chapters will lead up to the story name.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: none of nerds is mine; by Michael Buckley

….

Chapter 5: how do I escape trouble ?

The stupid moped started to move slower and the boy caught up. There was only one thing to do in hopes that I could escape. Make a run for it, I took a gulp of air and hopped off the machine. I sprinted for my life. As I ran I prayed that I would reach the city soon. But logically the city would be 20 miles down. The Mexican kid that was chasing me got closer. I pushed even harder to escape that was until I saw 4 more children in the sky that were after me. The landed in front of me and I was surrounded.

"Lunch lady we need a pick up." the blonde girl said, there was a pause and her face was red with anger. "What do you mean 'you have to wait'? We have violet!"

"Violet can wait," I said trying to break out of the boy's grip.

The girl rolled her eyes and she said to her team "were going to take violet with us."

"What!" they responded together. I was pretty shocked also.

"The mission has to be done." She said.

"What are we going to do about her?" the boy behind me said. "She'll get in the way!"

"I can hear you!" I said breaking his grip (finally). "I am way older than you I can take care of myself. Chaz told me all about you guys! I don't need your silly powers to take care of me! I am just fine on my own."

"Fine you can stay here and wait for the school bus."

"Yeah that's right—what? Did you just say stay here?"

"Chip her Jackson." She said. The blonde boy's braces swirled for a minute and a nano chip was placed on my arm.

"OW!" I screamed. I was suddenly cuffed to the nearest post. "Spies don't have hand cuffs they have guns! What the heck is this for? I am calling my attorney! I am calling my father; you are not going to get away with cuffing me to this pole! You think you're so cool trying to be a miniature James Bond! "

"You have no phone, "the leader said stepping over to Jackson.

"We are getting away with this," the hyper boy added.

"It's just business," The chubby boy said.

"We are that cool." Jackson chimed.

"If you sue us we will win because we already are the government." The Asian girl said before the whole team took off into the sky.

Anger boiled in my chest, I let out and ear shattering scream. Too bad that we were in the country; in Brittan. I was left all alone stuck to a pole.

"When is this "school bus "supposed to get here anyway?" I said to myself. "If I scream loud enough someone will help me…" I screamed even louder than before.

_**10 minutes later**_

My throat was dry from screaming and it itched. "When will this bus get here anyway?" I said dryly. I looked up at the clouds. Though my rampage I hadn't noticed how dark the clouds were getting. "Oh no, please don't –"suddenly there was a shower from the sky. The rain poured. I screamed at the sky. Karma; another way of the universe getting back at me for those pranks at the school. It poured for a while. "At least it's not thundering and lighting."I said in hopes that it wouldn't happen. A huge clap from the sky followed. "I spoke too soon. I might possibly get sick and that will be all their fault." My hair was drenched to my head it turned a dark brown. A black car drove past me and then backed up slowly. The window rolled down and a boy around my age showed up; he had black hair and wore sun glasses (I don't see why.

"You look like you're in a pickle." He said; he had a British accent. "Need a hand." He grinned.

…

I should have known not to take help from strangers. Look at all the trouble that I have gotten myself in this week. I find out that my crush is a secret agent assistant, his brother is an agent and he is working with geeks and the government. Not only that they mock me by leaving me in the rain cuffed to a pole! My first week … full of strange people, at the moment HELP from a stranger isn't so bad. After freeing me I got in the car (like a dip stick) and I am driven to a … mansion; no it was more like a small castle. I walked inside the mini castle and it is dark. There are many doors and the inside is painted black. Pretty much black everything; curtains, the wall, chairs, doors, the works.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked shivering.

He thought for a moment before taking his jacket off and putting it over my shoulders. "Being a celebrity is hard work that is why we would prefer to live in the shadows."

"You're a celebrity?"

"Not yet but soon little Phyllis." he said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Who's this we person?"

"A friend and I. I hope it can be you too."

"It depends what crowd you're planning on catching."

"How about the whole world."

"THE WHOLE WORLD!" I said excitedly. "My father isn't even that popular!"I sighed dreamily.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

He paused for a long time and said "here little Phyllis you just change in there I asked for the maid to put cloths in there."

I turned and looked at him. "I'm violet. Your name is?"

"Andrew." He replied pushing me in the bathroom.

…

I walked around the mini castle in the long black dress that was put in the bath room [with flats [thank god]]. The dress was a halter it was obviously black to match the setting. I ventured round for a while. I tried to open the doors all were locked. Except for one but before the door could swing open a hand grabbed the knob quickly. I turned to meet the owner and it was Andrew with a cocky grin.

"Let's go meet my friend." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me along down hallways. We passed a window or two and the rain became worse. Lightning struck outside and I yelped. "Were safe inside." He chuckled. He opened one of the doors and it opened to another dark room. Inside was a high chair and on the chair was a little dude. [Not a man but I wasn't sure if it was a boy; ergo dude].

"It's nice to meet you Violet." The dude said. I raised an eye brow.

"Nice to meet you too." I said walking closer. I noticed the skull painted on his mask.

"I have been admiring the chaos you have caused." I blushed.

"Not on perpous—"I began but the dude stopped me.

"I was wondering how you did it." He leaned in. "how are you making that happen." He seemed kind of fishy why he cared so much. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you care?"

"Didn't you want to follow in your mother and fathers foot steps? Didn't you want fame? To be popular for once, without being just a brain. Don't you want to be admired?" he stood going down the steps in front of him.

"How did you know," I replied shocked. I was astonished, how did he know my mom and dad were famous. How did he know what I wanted?

"Doesn't every genius want to fit in with their inferior collies? In your case you want people to notice you. I can give that to you."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"Time evolution. Go back in time and stop certain things from happing. Change history. Literally."

"That doesn't sound too safe. Besides, I have a friend who likes me the way I am."

"Chaz doesn't like you he's using you. He knows you're smart. Brand and Holiday just want you on their side; so selfish they already have fame. They are living it up." Andrew said putting his hand in mine. "We appreciate you for you. Brains and beauty." I blushed.

"I don't think that it is worth it. Ending the world just because it has done you wrong, I think you should start over. "

"That's what we're doing. Starting over. Starting over the whole world." The dude with the mask said.

"I think that it too much works. You guys just need an attitude adjustment. Be a bit more positive." I insisted taking my hands out of Andrews. "I know I am not a plus in the social world. But I like me for me.

"You are just like your mother, so positive. You're going to end up like your mother too if you don't hand over the remote." The mask dude said.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly a door opened out of the wall. A goon roughly pushed a woman out of a door. She had long curly hair and dark coco skin, she wore a lab coat. But the features seemed so recognizable. It was my mother. I could have ran over to her but Andrew held me back. She looked up at me with excited muffles under the tape. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed.

The little dude walked over to my mother. "No mommy for you; not unless you're willing to make a trade." Suddenly the ceiling crashed in and a jet shaped and painted like a school bus fell out of the ceiling. The door opened out of the jet and Chaz ran out with the other spies. The villain retreated with my mother. I tried to run after him but I was stuck in chaz's embrace. Tears stung my eyes they were taking my mother away and I couldn't do anything but scream. I was dragged on to the ship. I was strapped into the chair; arms tied down and legs strapped down so there was no escape. All agents were back aboard the jet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. "You're just going to let him take my mother! Go after him! "

"Calm down." Chaz said.

"CALM DOWN!" I screamed, I was furious it was their fault that my family was broken .I had to move and start a new life because my mom never returned breaking my father's heart. "I can't just sit there when they have my mother! The terrible part was that you knew that they had my mother and you say nothing! What kind of friend are you! I trusted you! But you are just going to let her get away! You are terrible at your job! I don't even know why I liked you in the first place. If my remote was fixed I would go back in time and tell myself that you are terrible and I can't trust you!"

"What do you mean 'if the remote was fixed'," the woman said. "You mean that it is broken?"

"I'm not telling you anything else about the remote," I said angrily.

"If you want to save your mother you have to."

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! I could have fixed it myself and saved my parents marriage! You know the little dude was right I should have given him the code." Tears dripped down my cheeks.

…

To be continued very soon

Review … please


	6. the newbie

**Hello people, who are reading this. It might take me a while to get in the other chapters (I'm sorry) but I am kinda busy this week and I am working on another story too. But when I do post I will try to make them longer. Also I have to prepare for school. -_- . Sorry for the slow postings. **

**Violet – nerdkid **

Chapter 6: the newbie,

…

I was escorted into the headquarters they call the play ground. I sat at the table where the children eyed me, Chaz didn't meet my icy glare, and the other spies pondered how this came to be. And I was bounded to the chair again.

"What happened?" the blonde woman said.

"I don't know how but she escaped even though she was handcuffed to a pole. Luckily Jackson –"

"No I mean how she escaped all together."

"Maybe I got skills for a girl who isn't a spy." I muttered under my breath.

"If she was hand cuffed to a pole how did she get away and get to Simon." The woman said eyeing me.

"We don't know." The girl said lowering her eyes.

"None of you were watching her! "The man with a cane yelled.

"We put a chip on her so we would know where she was."

"You could have put a thousand nano chips on her and yet you didn't follow orders!" he was boiling before the woman put a hand on his shoulder. "The lunch lady didn't want you guys to make a move! Because if she saw the truth-"

"It was good that they left me there! " I said aloud. He looked over at me. "I needed to know what happened to my family."

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut till I get to you miss." The man replied coldly.

"You know this has turned into a personal mission, which means I should get my fair share of punching that dude in the face. I have thought and I am willing to negotiate."

"There isn't much more you can do, that is if you're willing to give the code up and let us handle it."

"WRONG! But I am giving you an opportunity to up hold the blueprints and the pieces but you're going to have to let me in on the action whatever the costs are to get my mom back." I said to the agent.

"Fine you're on the team," the agent replied looking at me. I wasn't prepared for that nether were the other agents.

"WHAT!" the leader cried. "I don't think that this is a good idea. I think that 6 agents are fine on this mission not 7.7 is crowded."

"Pufferfish you're not calling the shots, I am. You're not the boss, I am. Violet might be a good addition to the team."

"I thought that she would just assist. Assistants don't get their hands dirty and I am sure that princess here doesn't want to do that either!"

I glared at her "I said _'whatever it takes_' walking health hazard." She growled back at me.

"She's on the team Pufferfish and that is final. You show her how this works. I want her to be a fighting machine. Chaz you take her under your wing, you're her new mentor. " He turned to me. " I want the access to the remote, blue prints, pieces, and all!" he walked away. The blonde woman stepped up.

"First order of business. Benjamin we need upgrades for the newbie."

… _**(Contains possible spoiler 1+ weakness allowed) **_

I walked into a room where the door slid down from the wall there was no backing out now. The orb in the center welcomed me in but I knew that I wanted to get away. "Nothing to be nervous about." The machine buzzed. "It just might hurt a lot." I couldn't cope with pain well. (One weakness found.) Little lights danced on my body. An image on me showed up.

"weakness detected – can't stand pain , weakness detected-know it all (genious),weakness detected- obsessed with technology , weakness detected – protective & cares what people think, weakness detected-afraid of being alone for long periods ,"

"Hey! " I cried.

"Beginning upgrades." The chair rose from the floor strapping me into the chair. I pulled on the restraints.

"Uh is it too late to change my mind!" I cried.

"YES!" I could hear the tiny leader say. "Don't worry it'll only hurt _**A LOT**_!"

I fainted in that chair.

…

When I woke I was tied to a bed. I had a huge headache, the strange part was that I knew it was there but it didn't hurt.

"She's awake," Jackson said with a smile. Just like his brothers but the unique thing was that he harbored the worse set of braces in the history of orthadontistry. I was unstrapped from the bed. I didn't feel different. "Welcome brain." The blonde woman said coming into the room.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve,"

"PM!" I cried.

"am." She corrected. I panicked; all metal objects began to rise; metal objects meaning Jackson was pulled into the air followed by computers.

"Try to calm down you don't know how to use your powers yet." she said rushing over to me. "Just relax your mind." That was a bit complicated there was too much on my mind at the moment that I couldn't calm my thoughts. The worse part that in my panic I could hear loud and angry whispers fill the air.

'_She doesn't deserve to be here,' I heard one of the whispers say. _

'_I hope she is a little bit better with following directions.' _

'_So everyone with mommy issues becomes part of the team?' _

'_I wonder if I'd still be skinny if I continued to eat the way I do if I was thirty.'_ (That one was less angry and more concerned.)

"Oh no I am hearing things!" I cried covering my ears, but the talk didn't stop.

"Only you can make it stop. Just stop thinking for a second." I tried to block out the sounds, all the objects fell to the ground and I could still hear the angry opinions in my mind. "Isn't it better when you calm down? "

"No," I said breathing heavily. "Just because you say relax doesn't mean that it will work! I still am hearing things! Not only that I am going to be paranoid when I go home. The odds are that my family are going to be attacked and I am going to get caught working for you!"

"You just need some rest ok? Well have training in the morning,"she said sweetly. "But for now you're going to have to keep your mind at ease. Good night." She said then there was an almost painful sting in my arm. There was a needle in my arm. I looked at her my eyes were in distress grasping my arm.

"What was that for? I can walk home!" I growled before hitting the floor.

Before the room went dark I could hear her say, "As you said before violet. It is dangerous out there. Especially for you." suddenly I didn't know if it was the shot that was taking over my body or it was one of my upgrades but I could feel happy warmness over take my body.

…

I had a dream that night: my mom finally escaped. We got home finally and the house was empty. The photos that were on the wall were gone and the paint and wall paper had been removed as well as the carpet. There was a note on the wall.

_Dear violet and Katherine, _

_By time you read this we would be farther away now. The government made us move away because you had to join the team. Nice job violet. I hope you're happy with your new life with your mother and boyfriend. _

_Dad_

Under that note was another note

_Dear violet, _

_By time you read this we will have killed your father and sisters. Nice job. You just destroyed your family. _

_Yours truly _

_Simon _

I tried to scream and run to my mother but she wasn't there when I turned she was gone. There was a note where once stood.

_Violet, _

_You think that you can save your family but you can't. You are weak compared to the professionals. You should have given up. Now we killed your mother like we should have done in the first place. Now you are truly alone. And now I am after you, there is nothing you can do to stop me. _

_Who do you think wrote this! See you very soon. _

I prayed that it wasn't Santa and I ran outside to get help but standing there was the dude in the mask and Andrew. On the ground were Chaz and the whole nerdy team on the ground looking as if they were suffocating; like there was poison in the air. Andrew had that same cocky grin but this time less charming and more evil.

"You should have listened violet you should have gave us the remote. And now look what you did. You're all alone with no one here to help you. Because there all dead. But look at the bright side ; when you're dead no one will care to remember you , but they will recognize you at your grave as the girl who screwed up by not listening to the villains trying to help the world." Andrew said taking a step forward before I knew it I was on the ground gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Why are you doing this?" I gasped.

"Why do you think that I am doing this, silly girl? Because you're alone in the world. You might not have noticed but you but you need others in your life to make yourself seem like your seen. But now that you're alone what are you going to do? There is no one around to ignore you or acknowledge you and your existence." Just as he said that the world as I knew it began to fade. The world became white but not as pale as my face. "You need to learn to give up. You're all alone there's nothing you can do to stop us. You are now confronted for the real incompetent chicken that we know you are."

The warm feeling came over me and a rough shaking came over my arm.

I sat up. Chaz was leaning over me on the other side of the bed.

"Violet gets up. It was just a dream." He said. I focused my eyes for a minute to ponder was he really in my room? I panicked. He was really in my room.

"How did you get in my room? How did I get in my room? What just happened? " I said as I panicked my laptop lifted into the air followed by my TV and a trash Bin and other objects.

"Shh. You heard Ms. Holiday. Calm your mind." He said. The objects floated to the ground and back to their place.

"Good, now you need to get dressed for training." He said. I got up as instructed and got changed. I put on a pair of denim jeans, a pink boyfriend tee (ironic), flip flops and bushing my hair and teeth. We snuck out of the house with the box in hand [with lock and all] I checked my phone for the time the clock read 4:45. I didn't dare complain; he was helping get my mother back. I knew he didn't want to do this either. Besides I was too shattered to talk; I just realized something about myself. I am actually afraid of being alone. I need people in my life to critic me; everything that that dream told me was partly true. Why? Why was I afraid of being alone?

"Why are you so quiet?" Chaz said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was just panicked yesterday. That was the first time in a year or two that I have seen my mother. "I said quickly. " I didn't mean any of that. It is just that I felt all alone like I was the only one that cared , it was so rushed and so strange. I thought for one second that people cared about me, but I was wrong you only care about the remote. This is strictly business and I understand that. If you could have told me you would have. I am just really sorry that I said what I said because I really didn't want you to hate me. I hope we are still friends if not that is ok too; you don't have to ever see me again." Suddenly his lips were on mine a warm feeling over came me again. We both pulled apart the blush on my face were dark even with little light in the street; I was still visible. He grinned back at me.

"I could never hate you." he said walking a head. "Come on before were late for training."

"Wow," I muttered dreamily.

I could really understand the weird warm feeling. It was what Chaz's thought, "Wow,"

_**When we reached the school **_

"I will meet you on the other side. I am going to go ahead to unlock the door." he directed.

"Ok." I said my eyes were fixed on him. He ran to the other side and I began to walk on the field. I felt a shock. I cried out in pain to stop myself. "Maybe this is a trial," I said to myself. I thought. "How do I get in if the ground has electric pads on it? Cant I shut it off with my mind?" I concentrated on the lawn. Then I stepped forward and another shock ran up my leg to my head. Ok maybe he's turning it off. I waited for ten minutes. "Maybe it's off." I thought. I got the same results. I nearly tossed the box on the lawn but I thought for a minute. "I guess I have to go across the lawn." Shocks ran across me and my body; it stung like a thousand bees's found out I stole their honey. When I made it to the door, I pulled the handle and I shrieked. I was electrocuted hard core; my hair rose on my head.

I finally made it inside the building. I saw something run past the lockers and with all my energy I followed. Suddenly one of the lockers slammed shut and I looked in to see a blue light go on. I opened the locker and that person was gone. I decided to follow. I stepped in and closed the locker.

"Prepare to enter the playground." A voice said and the ground disappeared.

….


	7. Short Circuts

HELLO PEOPLE !

I have been in a sever writers block caused by the homework. The dreaded papery evil! (Just joking) but I have been very busy lately, sorry I have not been posting in a very very very very very very very very very very (I think you get it) but it has been a while since you have heard what has happen to Violet and all those Geeky people.

ALSO: thank you to ae123Monkey (and friends) and all the other people who are reading!

Thx you've heard enough from me let's get this party started!

CHAPTER 7: Short Circuits

When I landed on something soft.

"Get off of me you idiot." It growled from under me. I quickly stood to see Pufferfish under me.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. She gave me an evil look and began to walk away from me. Jackson stood next to me for a moment; all I could do was look at the angry girl. "Who shoved a stick up her-"

"Are you coming or not!" the grumpy girl called from the room that she was entering.

I looked at Jackson as if I were saying _do I have to deal with __**THAT **__every day? _

He shrugged and insured that she wasn't a morning person. I walked into the room that she was in and she was already set up. I sat in the chair across from her. The room was white as a ghost; we were the only life forms in this empty feeling room. [By life I mean beings who can be happy, and by that I mean just me. Ruby was a little anger ball because I almost squished her to death with my bum: P]

"Let's begin with your testing, attach these wires to your head."

"These are one of those lie detectors."

"No," she said pushing a nearby button. I shrieked in pain as my upper lobes pounded.

"What was that for?"

"That was just a test to see if it worked." She smirked. She had gotten her revenge for the bum squishing.

"Why didn't you test it out on yourself?" I asked. "That really hurt."

Her face scrunched up like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. "That's like saying why don't you shoot yourself I the foot! Besides there are a lot more things in the spy world that hurt, like shark bites, and lasers! You can't just cry to your mommy when you get – oh you don't have a mother. Now can we please stop with the twenty questions?"

There is a time in everyone's life where they get so mad that they want to rip someone's tongue out and feed it to a homeless cat. And I was about to do just that to that little girl. That was the harshest thing I have ever heard. What made it worse was that the little voice in my head kept telling me to do it, but I had to let it go. Whatever it takes to get my mother back.

I didn't say a thing I looked at the table. I didn't want to look at her directly. "Well then, let's get this show on the road." She began explaining the point of this whole 'exercise' to me. But I already knew. She was trying to get me to lie well enough. "Now for the first question, did you ever pick your nose?"

My face turned bright red. "What kind of question is this?"

"Let me re -phrase did you pick your nose recently?" she said.

"No!" I exclaimed loudly. Her thumb swelled a she hit the button. "OW! THAT WASN'T A LIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"You're supposed to lie." She said. I slumped in my chair. "Next question, do you think you're smarter than a fifth grader?"

"Of course I do." She slammed her hand on the button.

"I don't think you get It." she said as she leaned forward. "You have to lie."

"This is too confusing!" I yelled getting up from the table.

I left the room. Ruby just shook her head putting her hands over her face. "I thought that she was supposed to be smart."

…

The other trials…

I can only summarize what kind of torture I had gone through before school. Because if you were there you'd probably cry, not with tears of emotional pain but physical pain of laughing too hard at my failure.

1. Jackson – Braceface

Task: mechanical fighting round

Area in use: gymnasium

Summary: the task was to use my technological skills to beat him to the other side of the gym to rescue the civilian in trouble. I played the good guy and he played the bad guy. Luckily I got a 5 second head start, by five seconds I mean a literal 5 seconds. The rest of that practice mission was down hill.

Injuries: small case of whip lash, and a migraine

2. Matilda- Wheezier

Task: combat

Area in use: classified

Weapon in choice: nun- chucks

Summary: EPIC FAIL. I got my butt kicked from a little girl and nun-chucks. Mostly the nun- chucks.

Injuries: emotional scar from failure

3. Julio – Flinch

Task: dodge ball

Area in use: (actual) Playground

Summary: playing dodge ball with 6 other me's! Too bad they all went against me. All the copies that I made went to flinches side because they thought I was weak. Thus the rain of dodge balls began.

Injuries: Fatigue, emotional scars (lots and lots of them.)

(On the bright side I found out that I can copy myself. this would have came in handy with Jackson.)

4. Duncan – Gluestick

Task: hide and seek (laser ball version. kinda like book 1)

Area in use: Elementary school floors

Summary: I tried the copies again to hide but come to find out every time one gets zapped it goes right to me. Which wasn't a help considering how many copies I made and how many copies the ball could make … in a minute. Either way my yelping wasn't helping me make copies or hide any better.

Injuries: stings, owes, burns, emotional burns, extra fatigue, scars (head to toe), near fractures, and self esteem drop.

Overall: Failure

I couldn't believe that I was beaten up by some little kids before school even started! I was more tired than before. I walked to back to the meeting table. But I didn't make it all the way up the stairs and I fell on the stairs; I was induced into a heavy sleep.

…

When I woke up I was in a room. I still was in the playground. Chaz was sitting in a chair next to me.

"I thought you'd never wake up." he smiled at me. "Sit up. I need to give you a band-aid."

"By that you mean multiple band-aids?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"No, it looks like you only need one." He said reaching over to get some band-aids off the table next to him. "How about this dinosaur one?" I giggled.

"But I thought that I had broken and pretty much abused me." I said, obviously confused about what happened.

"I guess not, "He replied ripping the band-aid out of the little package. "Come here you."

He got so lip distance from my face to put the band-aid on the cut. But his eyes widened like he had saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are." He said leaning in, but I saw my face in the mirror adjacent to me. I immediately got up to look at my face. I looked at the scar under my eye and the wound that was once red and irritated was slowly closing on my face. A piece of my hair fell out on o my face. Instead of it being its natural hazel color it was a frosty white color.

[Camera pans out to a picture of the world]

*cue ear shattering scream and earth shakes*

[Pan back in]

I was breathing hysterically on the ground. "Why is my hair white?" I asked.

"I'll go ask Ben. "He said going out of the room.

"This stuff is going to make me insane, I swear." I said to myself rocking back and forth on the ground. The orb and Chaz returned into the room. The floating ball hovered around me as if it was examining me without eyes.

"I see," the orb buzzed. "Well since you fear pain and you have a very good immune system reacts by healing it's self by taking the nutrients out of your hair. You'll get your color back in about 3 minutes."

"Is this a risk if I have a paper cut?" I asked.

"I think so," the ball said flying out the room. My lower lip quivered, and I began to cry.

"Come on, let's get to class." He said dragging me out of the room by my arm.

…

The fun-est. part of the day when we were in science I was moping about these powers. The teacher announced that we were doing an experiment, dissecting frogs. I slammed my head on the table, causing a large thud. The variables were passed out to each table. The teacher buried her head into a book. Everyone went to work on their projects. Chaz took the frog from me. "I might as well do the whole foggy operation."

"You don't have to –"but I was cut off by a sudden buzzing. I looked down and it was his wrist. "Hey! How'd you get a laser watch and I didn't you're not even a spy."

"That was cold, but I am needed just like you are." I crossed my arms.

"Ill make my own laser watch then."

"No you're not, your already in trouble. That time remote." I pouted.

"What'd you do with the box anyway?" I said depressed.

"I put it in storage." He said continuing the cuts in the amphibian. I slumped on the stool. There was nothing for me to do but sit there, the risk was too high for me to cut myself on accident and blow my cover. So while sitting there I decided to play a prank. The group in front of us were cutting the frog and making proper incisions but I decided to play with their tools. I concentrated hard on their knife and tweezers and suddenly they began to float. They screamed which caught everyone attention.

"AH! IT'S THE FROGS CURSE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"One child cried. The teacher hopped out of her chair and hit the sprinkler button. The water began to pour on our heads and the class was evacuated. But Chaz and I were the only ones left in the class. I smirked. He gave me an adult serious face.

"That was not nice." He said getting up from the table. I followed him.

The teacher was spooked by what had just happened, so was the rest of the class. The teacher announced that we were to remain outside till the bell rings.

Outside it was hot, really hot.

So the next thing I know shirts go off, with Chaz. Then he winked at me.

"What's happening?" I muttered. Unfortunately that was a mirage and I was starting to see things.

Chaz in real life snapped his fingers and waving furiously to get my attention. But I was dazed by what I was seeing. [I can't tell you what I was seeing.] He immediately began to talk into his watch.

"We need an emergency transport to the playground now." He whispered, grabbing my hand and lifting me off the ground I dreamily followed.

"Do you think that we should be doing this?" I said soothingly. I began to wobble and lose my balance I fell on my face. Again I was dragged to a tree. He laid me down on the ground and pulled the branch down. He pushed me into the tree and I went down the longest slide to the playground. . I when I got to the playground I was in a big chair.

There was a window across from me and Brand and Holiday were on the other side.

"What's wrong with her?" Brandi said.

"Short circuit." Benjamin said. "This is what happens when you are higher than recommended age."

I slowly blacked out.

…

When I woke up I was in my room. The maid was putting a towel over my head.

"Madeline?"I said weakly.

"Hush madam. You're sick. You need to get better." She said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"5:30" I closed my eyes to pretend to go to sleep.

When she left the room I sat up and called for my pig. He hopped onto my bed and I played with him for a while. But then I heard something in my closet, and no other than Chaz walks out.

"Lucky you. You got out of school early." He said walking over to my bed.

"Why?" I asked pushing Thor to the side, the pig grunted.

"You short circuited and Ben had to go inside and fix it. That's why you were acting funny." He sat on my bed. "You missed practice."

"Are they mad?" I asked.

"No, they wanted you to recover quickly ..." he said before smiling again. "So they can use you as a punching bag." he laughed. I punched his arm.

"Your mean! That was abuse!" I said.

He laughed even more. "This morning you couldn't make it to the review meeting. They were going to tell you that you were in great physical condition and ruby had something special to say but you collapsed on the stairs!"

"That great. The closer I am to getting my mother back the sooner we can move away." I said happily. But Chaz's face dropped.

"Move away?" he said slowly, like I had just explained something so complicated.

"Yeah. Move away. It's going to be easier for my father if we move to Brittan .he would have to fly back and forth for the rest of my life. We want to be as close as possible till collage." I said taking his hand into mine.

"But high school is torture and it'd be misery without you." he said softly. At that moment my heart busted into a million pieces of little hearts. Someone actually wants me for me. Not for my money but for my personality.

"You really want me to stay?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Well when I find my mother I will insure that will find a way to be here with you." There was a romantic pause then we slowly leaned in and suddenly he yelped. His opposite hand was covered in slobber. My pig had slobbered all over his hand (by slobber I mean lick all over). I looked over at Thor and he had a pig grin on his face.

"I better get home." Chaz said rushing out of my room, his face was on fire.

When he left I looked over to my pig. "SO THAT'S HOW IT IS! I agreed no pork and yet you had to ruin it for me? You can't let me have anything can you." I said getting back under the covers. The pig snorted and tried to cuddle my back. But I turned over and pushed him off the bed, with that the pig squealed.

How was that! Hit the button below to tell me how I did. I made it extra super long to make up for the time that I have missed. Sorry if I am a little rust, that was the longest writers block ever.

Announcement!

-imp on the team is slowly coming to an end like 3 or 4 chapters left, but don't fret! A new story is coming out; the sequel. But I need your help to tell me what you think a good name for a boy, or a girl would be. I'll pick the best a you'll see what it is for in the future.

Don't for get to hit that button below, hit it like it took your candy! Like a greedy piñata! Go!


	8. Family and Trust

Chapter 8:

_Family is the straw that breaks my back _

Four months later:

The months at the head quarters began to fly by. I got used to the abuse and I became less likely to get beat up as the days went on. The team had Grown fond to me too I think. [Except for Brand and Ruby. I know they are secretly counting down the day I leave.] I have even gotten better on practice missions, like collecting evidence on where Mask Boy might be. We have been trying for what seems like forever. One moment we were hot on his trail and the other minute he is gone.

"I don't see how you can lose a psycho." I said to Duncan.

"Well, the reception of the satellite might be off angle." He said going to one of the computers. I sat in the chair behind him, I began to spin.

"We have been on the same crazy little dude hunt for four months, when do you think we'll find him." I said looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know yet, we usually catch him by now."

"Do you think that he's right under our nose waiting for us to just screw up?" I asked.

"I don't know Violet, what is up with all these questions."

I stopped spinning and I got up. "I just wanted to know." I walked down the stairs away from the meeting hall and out the secret exit where I tumbled out on to the floor. I began to walk home.

There was a reason for me asking all those questions. I was paranoid. I felt like someone was watching me and just waiting for the whole team to fail, sometime. I hated feeling so defenseless. All we could do at the moment was waiting. Wait for a sign of that nut-job rearing his ugly head with my mother.

When I arrived home I traveled to my room, throwing my book bag down at my arrival. In the dead silence- in the dead silence! I hopped off the bed and ran to my door. My house is never silent ever, not even during sleep. There is always noise surrounding my home. Hourly beeps to insure that the alarms are on, the maids doing chores and watching my sisters, and the butler doing all the other things. But today is different from any day. Because I walked into a house that is dead silent.

I ran down the hall kicking down every door. But no one was in them. The life in my house was zero. I went to the most secret room in the house. The master closet, the master closet was not just an ordinary closet it was like a mini mall.

Desperately running into my father's room I opened the door to the closet and rushed in. there was a secret door in the back of this closet. I flung the door open, running to the top of the stairs to see my sisters tied. On the ground tape covering their mouths. I went to go untie them but that seemed to irritate them. The squirmed and muffled words. Turned and saw a woman dressed in tight black cloths. She had long brown hair and she almost resembled someone I seemed to know. I shrieked falling back onto one of my sisters.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" I screamed at the intruder.

"That doesn't matter." the woman slickly smiled. "What matters is that you give me those blue prints

"Over my dead body!"

"I'd hate to, but I can arrange that," she hissed. She snapped and no other than the boy I saw the same boy from when I was in Europe.

"Long time no see, little Phyllis." Andrew said. My face scrunched up. It was that jerk, who tried to seduce me into the scheme that could destroy the whole time fabric as we know it.

"Boss says that he wants those blueprints." The woman said walking toward my family. I pushed them away, not taking my eyes off her.

"NEVER," I growled.

"THAT'S IT!" the woman bellowed. The two men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my sisters. I turned to watch them squirm in their arms, refusing to be kidnapped. Andrew Pulled out some type of ray pointing it at me.

"You since I am a nice person you have 24 hours to get me those blueprints." The lady said. I couldn't look at her. My eyes were watering and everything including her and Andrew floated in the room. Before I knew it they slammed against the opposite wall, the gun had fired a red laser into the ceiling. I stood up to look at them across the room.

I rushed out of the room and out of the house. I ran down the street back to the school, during that time I couldn't help but to think. _'Why don't I have a transport hole too?' _

…

When I got to the school I jammed myself inside the lockers that went to the playground. I slid rapidly down the tube and I tried to increase the speed. It was an emmerancy, and it was also my first _**REAL**_ mission. The adrenaline was pumping in my new modified veins. When my feet hit the floor, I looked around to see my team mates; they were in the middle of a meeting.

"Your late," holiday said, stopping at the end of her sentence. I was panting like a maniac.

"S-S-Simon! S-s-Some L-lady was in my H-House."

"What?" the crew cried. I ran up the stairs.

Holiday pushed some buttons and a board showed up. "Describe her," Holiday instructed.

"well she had long brown hair ;like mine , brown eyes ; like mine , and she wore all black , she had the same nose-"

"Like yours?" Ruby said apparently annoyed.

"YEAH! How'd you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's call it a hunch." She said sarcastically. The computer had put the description on the board and it looked just like her.

"Is this her?" Holiday asked.

"Most defiantly." I looked at the picture it was an exact replica. The computer went through a list of names.

Finally the computer announced the name. "Jessica Smithfield." My eyes were the size of dinner plates.

_My Aunts a Villain! _My thoughts raced. How could this happen? Why'd this happen? Why is she on the bad side? Did she kidnap my mom? I bet she did! My mind flashed back to the day that my mom disappeared.

"_**Don't worry Violet we'll be back," my mom smiled hugging me. My eyes watered as my aunt Jess looked around the house. **_

"_**Yeah kid. Don't worry; it'll only be a while." She said lifting a vase and looking inside. **_

"_**Why can't you take me with you?" I asked sadly. **_

"_**Because you have your fist day of middle school tomorrow." My mother replied leaning down to kiss my forehead. I hugged her, and then she got in my aunts black car with tented windows. She didn't see the tears drip down my cheeks as I waved goodbye. Forever. **_

The computer was explaining all the things about her like where she lives and what she does for a living. But my heart was racing and a tear rolled down my cheek. Before I knew it, I commanded the trash can to attack the board. But the garbage went straight through, scattering the trash all over the place. It was a hologram.

"Violet what's wrong?" Holiday said after me. "Violet gets back here. That is an Order."

I angrily turned and yelled. "WELL THIS AINT MCDONNALDS, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS." My hair had turned white and my eyes were a light color, my face was burning. My heartfelt broken and I felt like a fool. "I have been sitting on my but just waiting for this psycho and they have been right under our nose. And I let her walk past my face, just so happen she was someone who is related to me! Now I feel like I did this, I caused this to happen since do go with my aunt. I witnessed her kidnapping. Since you aren't doing a thing to help me, I guess I'll have to do this myself. "I tried to walk out of the meeting hall. But some metallic arms grabbed my limbs making it impossible for me to get away. I was forcibly dragged back to the Hall.

"Violet, I can understand that you are angry right now, and about to get angrier but you have to listen to me, you're now too big of a target. We can't let you walk out of here. "I tried to break out of the tight grip of the machine. But then I grinned.

"Oh yeah." Suddenly my body turned into ash. This alerted the team.

"OVER HERE!" someone called. There was a person who looked just like me. The metallic arms raced for her but the person turned into ash.

"NA-NA!" another taunted. But then 3 other replicas of me showed up right behind. Then more showed up at the corner of the room. Then suddenly the whole room was full of violets. One stepped up with a cocky grin.

"Then you're going to have to find the original target."

The whole team stood up. "Every one split up!" Jackson cried. "She's got to be close!" the team split up through the batch of me's. All the clones were running and screaming causing a ruckus.

"Stop playing games Violet!" Holiday said going through each clone, every last one was turned into dust. Each person was panting the whole time looking around. There was no one left but the six of them. "She escaped."

"I think I know where she is." Jackson said running out of the room to the gym.

…

"Come on hurry!" Chaz said from the Helicopter that waited for me inside the gym. I ran inside putting on the seat belt. The air craft hovered up.

"Are you sure you know how to drive one of these?" I asked nervously.

"Please, I think I know how to drive a stick pretty well. "He replied guiding us higher into the sky. "Besides whom do you think taught Jackson?"

"But where did you learn?" I asked. He paused.

"That's a top secret." He jammed his fingers on some buttons and asked. "Do you know where were going."

"We need to go to Greece." I replied. "That is where life and science started." I leaned forward focusing on the control panel.

"What are you doing?" Chaz asked.

"SHH!" I replied, I continued to focus. After a few moments "they will never find us." I said sitting back in my seat satisfied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear their thoughts all the way behind us."

Suddenly the Helicopter shook. I saw the school bus next to us.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HEAR THEIR THOUGHTS!" Chaz cried. "AND WE ARE INVISIBLE!"

'_Loop hole. You may hear your personal thoughts but we can still track you with that nose chip Chaz. And that nano chip that we already have on you violet. You're like a convict in our world. You just try and try to escape but then we always find you.'_ I could hear inside chaz's head.

"Ill just turn off the chips, making us totally invisible!" I replied.

'_Don't you dare!'_ the voice said threateningly. I heard the buzzing inside chaz's head, like the sound of the radio antennas being knocked off signal.

"Holiday and Brand are going to be so P.O. –ed."

"I don't care anymore." I replied angrily. "My family's going to die in 24 hours. What have we been doing for 4 months? Nothing but sitting still. Well I'm sick of it. We have got to rescue them. "

Suddenly there was a beep. Then more annoying beeps not only that the tempo of the beeps grew. Chaz unstrapped himself from the captain's seat and I stared as my eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" my voice quivered. He got up from the seat, ducking his head. He looked in a compartment on the floor for something. A yellow back pack, but he continued to look for what it seems it's other.

He grunted, putting on the back pack. I unstrapped myself from my seat. "Chaz what do you think you're doing."

"We gotta jump," he replied quickly. "You guess on where Simon was right, in fact he's right on our tale. It'd be good to continue this on foot."

"Can't we wait till we land?" I asked as I continued to shake.

"If you don't jump you're going to die."

"IF WE DO JUMP WE STILL DIE!" I yelled acting as if that was common since. He opened the door the helicopter.

"JUMP PLEASE, YOULL BE FINE!" he yelled back over the howling wind.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" I screamed standing.

"Just trust me." he said soft enough for me to hear. The thought of sudden death and never seeing my family again persuaded me to take the risk. I nodded. Following this he rapped is arms around my waist (causing me to blush because of the very awkward position.) and walked forward taking me with him.

I could see the top of clouds and wind blew my hair everywhere.

"ON THREE." He said. Silently I prayed that he wouldn't kill me. I kept my eyes closed.

He began to count slowly. "1...2…3…" I could feel the rapid wind and the safety of the ground of a crashing vehicle tend to no longer be there. All that was left was air.

To be continued.

AN: How unfortunate , I just left you hanging. I'm so sorry, but the good news is that chapter nine is on the way very soon. I guess you could call it the CHRISTMAS-NEW YEAR- VALANTINES DAY- SAINT PATRICK- APRIL FOOLS DAY present. Right? Anyway, I got some plans for the sequel.

I have a poem:

See the review bar

Cute as a button

Hit it like it stole your muffin.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. Finally On the Team END

Chapter 9

AN:

WARNING THIS IS VERY LENGTHY , SUGGESTIONS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE

-GO GET A COZY BLANKET

-MAKE SOME POP CORN

-STREATCH YOUR EYEBALLS JUST INCASE OF A CRAMP

WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR : THE END OF IM ON THE TEAM

I was falling with Chaz behind me and as I was falling I couldn't help but to think. what was I doing? how'd this even happen? A few months ago I wouldn't trust anyone and I was blissfully unaware that I was never going to see my mother ever again. But now I am jumping out of a plane just for my mom. This was a major change from before.

At my old house before my mother was kidnapped ….

Every day at the end of the elementary school day id walk into my large home and climb the stairs to my room. my sisters would be watching tv with the maids as usual something mind numbing and I would never join them. When I made it to the top of the stairs , I saw my father on the cell phone and packing his suit case. I walked inside my purple room , laying on my bed. When the hand stroke 5 , id run down stairs threw the kitchen and into the basement. I excitedly put on my lab coat and goggles. My mother showed up on the other end of the lab waving and smiling back. she was my best friend.

I loved being my mother's assistant. This was actually one of my hobbies. We'd work until dinner (which was late at night for us.). this is something that we loved to do that was before she was hired at a top secret science agency. Then the projects became more secret and she locked the door to keep me out of the basement. Then it was rare when I saw her. I used to wait outside the basement door just standing by long enough for her to come out. I even skipped dinner hoping she'd let me in.

One day my father caught me down stairs next to the lab door crying. He kneeled down next to me rubbing my back. "what's wrong Vi?" he asked softly.

"when am I ever going to see mommy?" I asked. my father pulled me into his arms.

"what do you mean , mommy's always here."

"but I never see her , and she never lets me in so I can help."

He sighed. "your helping by not helping."

"huh? "

"your just a kid , there some things that you can't do. Like play with knives and mysterious liquids that you can't pronounce. "

At that time I vowed that I would learn anything that I could about the art of combining liquids , every atom known to man, and understand every creation that was made. This took a while but it was worth it. One day when I was done reading I went down to the basement and see if she has came out or something so I could get and idea of what was happening. I saw her thru a crack , playing with something. It had been a remote. This confused me but then I saw her hit something and the air shook in the area. Then a large blue portal formed in the door across from her and a arm popped out then shot back in and the portal closed. But instead of being angry that she failed she excitedly took notes and recorded something on her tape recorder.

I tried to lean in more to see what was happening but the door swung open causing me to fall on my face and that startled my mom.

"Arent you supposed to be doing your homework." She replied stuffing the contraption in a drawer.

"what was that mom?" I asked curiously walking down the stairs to see her closely. I noticed that there were veins popping out of her head and throat. She didn't look at me. "why wont you let me help you mom ?" I asked as my voice cracked with the sound of tears.

"you just wont understand , your too young." She said angrily. "you need to get out." I ran out of the room rapidly.

Tonight I snuck out of my room and to the basement.

"Violet your too young ," I mockingly repeted as I went into the same drawr when she shoved the tv remote in. I looked at it and I was confused. It seemed like a plain old remote. It had numbers and buttons. I pressed a button and a beam shot out there was a loud crash against the room , it scared me as I went there and picked up what fell. It was a hammer. I heard food steps up stairs and hooves. I tossed the hammer some where unfortunatlly that some place was the table. The remote had shattered and my parents were standing at the top of the steps. They were shocked to see what had just happened. The remote sparked as I staired back at them with globe sized eye balls and my jaw dropped.

"I can explain-"I began running over to the accident. But my mom had waddled down the stairs fast enough to beat me.

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!" she screamed in response , I could feel the radiance of anger that bursted off of her. I had began to cry while standing there.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS OUR LAB MOM ," I sobbed. "THIS USED TO BE OUR PROJECTS , WHY CANT YOU LET ME HELP. I STUDIED EVERY THING ABOUT SCIENCE. BESIDES IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WHY CANT I SEE YOU ANYMORE?" I could tell that she was truly hearing what I was saying. Her face began to soften. I picked up the remote , and it shocked my hand , but I ignored it throwing it against the wall. It shattered as a blue mist bursted against the wall. I went back to stairing at my mother. "WHY CANT YOU SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY? THIS STUPID SCIENCE STUFF IS TOO IMPORTANT. I SEE." I said storming out of the room.

Since then it has never been the same with my mother. Every time she'd try to talk to me I'd block her out by talking to someone else or playing my music. id even avoid her at dinner. For once she came out of the lab and tried to have dinner with my family. But I took my plate from the table and marched up stairs to my room. I would usually eat there. in fact I spent most of my time in my room , alone.

My mother had explained though that her sciences were needed far out into the east for teaching and assistance. She had gotten a call that my aunt was going to pick her up as soon as possible. I almost broke my neck trying to cling on to her leg at that moment. I couldn't let her go, I haven't seen her in a long time( which was partly my fault for trying to ignore her) and these people were going to pry her away from my family forever.

My instincts told me that her assurances were wrong . I knew that she wouldn't be right back. once she hopped in the car with my aunt I could feel something was about to happen. But I was blissfully unaware of what really was to become of the situation.

…

I felt tears sting my eyes as we landed on the ground.

"I told you that you were going to be ok." Chaz said under the parachute.

My heart was stung also Everyone tried to assure me that I was going to be fine but it never really was going to be 'ok'. " for now." I muttered , escaping the oversized blanket. After securely hiding the chute I tried to locate where we were. It had appeared that we were in the forest outside a city.

" how are we going to find Simon." Chaz asked. I sat on the ground thinking. "wait don't you have the Genious feature?"

"I think so? What is that supposed to mean." I replied. I didn't understand what was happening , he had snatched me up by my arm patting me down.

"there's got to be a button somewhere," he replied continuing with the awkward search , spinning me around a few times.

"what are you looking for any way? Im sure I don't have it." I said trying to stand straight , but that was a bit complicated from my dizzy-ness.

"This Feature makes you sixty -eight precent computer."

"SO?"

"which means you can find your simon and we can get in and out in 30 minutes." He replied ending the search. We heard someone in the distance. He guided me inside a bush. There were two young men who walked past our bush. They looked like locals. They both wore identical silver bracelets. I curiously watched from the crowded bush as they took off the bracelets. Watching them morph into two built goons.

"I thought this was supposed to be a landfill for those resorces Jo needed." One goon said , they continued to walk and I followed. Chaz tried to get me to leave them alone but I ended up dragging him out of the bush.

…

The two goons lead us to a cave. It looked like it was made mainly of rocks and it could collapse at any moment. But instead they went inside , I tried to follow but chaz was holding the back of my shirt.

"this isnt a good idea , both of us go inside at the same time. "

"yeah , what are you afraid of the dark or something." I asked putting my hands on my hips. "ill hold your hand if you want."

"as much as id like that to be true ,it isnt what im talking about. For safty perpouses. Since we are here without orders and we found them we might need to wait for the team so they can assist." I rolled my eyes.

"are you scared ?" I asked.

" NO!" he replied , I could tell that he was getting angry.

"Is this because you have never been this close before? Neither have I , but you cant be afraid." I replied putting my hand on his shoulder. "you've gotten this far and its almost over. You already broke command and jumped out of an air craft. You can do it." I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the hazordus cave.

We walked inside the cave in silence for what seemed like forever. I picked up sounds in the distance and a dim light followed. The shadow became larger and larger till there was a goon. He scratched his head , not noticing that Chaz and I were pressed onto the wall avoiding the beam of light from his flash light.

"i think boss is just foolin' about the security being breached." He said. "no people here." He said shining the light in every direction. Suddenly the goon was on the ground. he had collapsed face first.

"nice kick." Chaz said from behind me.

"yeah- yeah , now take his cloths off."

"what ?" he replied looking at me crazily.

"take his cloths off." I repeted.

"why?"

"one ; He has on the same cloths as the other goons which makes it a uniform , two ; im a girl , and three ; he's yecky."

"right." He said kneeling down. When all was done he looked back at me. "now what."

"put it on and lets go!"

Groaning he followed orders and I explained the plan to him. at the end of the cave was a very large man who garded what seemed like an elevator.

"Halt ," the man boomed. "who are you two."

Grabbing my wrist and shaking it high in the air. "I caught this spy. Simon ordered me to bring her to him."

There was silence as he looked chaz over.

"Alright," the elevator opened behind him and he stepped out of the way. As we entered I looked away from the two. Then the elevator doors closed Chaz and I were giggling like idiots.

"I told you the i.q. of a goon is low." I laughed.

"I know," he replied letting my wrist go.

The elevator dinged that we were about to stop so we tried to settle down and got ready to step out of the elevator. The doors opened and there were a group of goons and the masked boy was at the front.

"well if it isnt violet!" he said. "we've been expecting you."

…

I was inside a room there was an large glass there in front of me. but I could see no way out of this room. simon was sitting across from me , with the goons and chaz (chained to the wall.) . I looked around the room through the glass. It was like a small meeting hall like the one that you would see in movies with kings and queens (a court) but it was all made of dirt.

"its been a while hasn't it?" simon asked taking off his mask.

"yet I cant say that our meet was pleasurable ." I replied from the other side of the glass , smoothly. But my heart was racing faster than a champion race horse.

"lets get to buissness."

"trouble." I muttered under my breath.

" give me the remote-" he said walking to the wall of glass

"I can see that you don't recall me telling you that I destroyied it."

"instructions." He finished , putting a gloved hand on the wall. "the new kid doesn't need to be nervous. Besides I have a proposal for you." as he said that three cages were lifted thru the floor. My family was inside those cages , and I couldn't take my eyes off of them . my father was in the largest , my mother was in the medium one , and my sisters were in small cage. Simon smirked. "your family is free to go. But you have to stay with me , and make a new remote."

"I cant do that." I said as my voice quivered. " being where we are now then we could destroy the world. Its not worth it."

"fine then. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. " he said turning as one of the goons wheeled a large opage fish tank full of water next to him with a radio and handed it to him. "do you see what this is."

"yeah , it's a radio and a tank." I watched as he placed it on the ground.

"nope, its your death." he said holding the radio up above the tank. "see your up grades are so strong that you're a walking computer ; a robot. Nothing human is really left about you except for your skin and organs. But lets just cut to the chase." He dropped the radio in the water. Five seconds later sparks and bolts flew out of the tank with sudden rattles.

It hit me , its almost like suiside. Electronic + Human + Water = a nice barbeq crisp. I began to shake turning toward the other side of the wall. I felt like I was going to cry with anger. If I didn't stay id die , if I did stay the odds of death were a little lower.

"I will never help you." I replied thru the wall. I had to protect my family.

"fine. When your lungs become over filled with water your going to electrocute yourself ending your life and insuring that no one can save you. I bet your family would be happier without you." I could see my mom and sisters crying in the background and my father giving me a look as if it was a mistake.

"You don't have to do this Violet." My mom cried as simon pressed the button from his chair signaling for the water to come in. a piece of the wall was lowered and the pressure of the water was high. It wasn't long before the water was up to my ankles , then my knees, then up to my waist. it didn't take long before the water was at my sholders and I floated from the ground trying to stay above water. I waved good bye to my loved ones as my head hit the ceiling.

'_am I really giving up now?' _I thought to my self taking my last few puffs of air_. 'wait , maybe this isnt the end. I can multiply. Maybe if I multiply so much that I can break the glass then they could over run and shut down simon.' _There was no more space left now I was holding my breath. Suddenly there was another me , then another, then three more then five more. the tank was filled with me. but my time had ran out and my lungs couldn't hold veins in my head and in my neck slowly stopped pumping. Gradually becoming motionless with the clones there was a blue light that radiated from inside the waterfilled room. it had became so bright and there was so much energy that the glass shattered and the clones (and myself) had spilled out onto the floor.

Simon rose from his chair to look closely. "Ew ," he said as his face scrunched. My family began to cry even harder. "Dispose of the family too." They were taken out of the cage and forced to leave the room. but my littlest sister refused. She screamed as loud and as annoying as possible. The goon tried to push her along but she kicked him in the shin. He hunched over holding his knee.

"Get her!" Simon cried. But my sister had jumped on him.

"Your going to pay bad man." She said almost strangling him with his cape.

"Get it off!" simon shaked and jittered trying to shake the little girl off. But it was complicated trying to get rid of her. My family had joined in the rebellion. My father slugged gaws , my mom stomped toes and my other sister… kicked crotches. They all worked as a team to kick the snot out of those villains. That's family for 'ya.

Suddenly a bus crashed threw the ceiling. children fell out landing on their feet ready to fight.

"well then…" Jackson said looking around. "were late."

Matilda noticed that Simon was in a head lock by my baby sister it almost looked like she was going to break his neck . "they took care of everything." Matilda said.

"were's violet." Rudy asked chaz breaking him free from the chain. He ran over to the pile of bodies.

"She's dead!" he cried back . Flinch punched Simon in the face knocking him out.

"bummer." Ruby grinned turning away. "well lets go."

"ruby wait," Duncan said joining chaz. "look."

At the top of the bodies there was a cough , then sputters. The bodies turned to dust and I was found. My hair was white as a ghost and I my breath was heavy.

"I thought you were dead." Chaz said , holding my head up.

"if I multiplied and broke the glass the other parts of me would have had air. Thus giving me C.P.R. . If I hadn't done any of that I would have been crispy."

"Violet?" My mom said looking down at me.

"Mom!"

She hugged me so hard I almost needed to give myself C.P.R again.

"Mom I cant breathe!" she was slightly putting pressure on my lungs and stomach. But I liked the deathly affection that she was giving. I missed her.

But over all we were back to being a big old happy family.

….

Over all we were a big happy family. Once we got home things worked out for me smoother I spent more time with my family. Daddy came back sooner. Mom Closed the lab so she could be their when we get home and go inside when I get ready for school. I helped my sisters by weekly taking them to karate classes and I could help the maids clean up and they could help me by watching the two Mini heros ; my sisters. That way id have more time with …

"CHAZ!" I laughed. Jumping down from a dangerous stack of cars in the junk yard. he shushed me grabbing my hand. We went to the same car that we first went to. He got on his side and I got on mine . watching the sun set as we did when we first met and when I first met his brother.

"im so angry at that darn computer. I mean really , it said that I am going to have white hair for a long time."

"I think it looks good on you." he smiled.

"thanks , but im dyeing it." I said putting my feet up.

"what'd your dad say." Chaz asked softly.

"well he said that were staying. On one condition."

"whats." that he said happily.

"that he gets a better security system." I smiled at him. "he's getting body gaurds when he goes into far places. He said those goons pulled him out his hotel room in nothing but a robe. But he says that they had enough decency to get cloths for him." chaz and I laughed watching the sun set. (AN:*this is the best part!*)

His hand slipped into mine. "so Brain-"

"I know I am a part of the team now but you don't have to call me brain. It's just a codename."

"oh," he said scratching his neck. His cheeks turned red. "I thought it'd be a cute nickname for you."

"what are you saying?" I asked sitting up.

"I just wanted you to – I mean you don't have to – but you would really make a good –" he was getting frustrated.

"HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" I heard a voice cry from above. The team had been purtched on the top of an extra dangerously high stack of Cars. I saw that Jackson was obviously the one who screamed that. I looked back at Chaz. I could tell that he was going to kill his brother from the look on his dark red face.

"SAY YES ALREADY SO WE CAN GO TO PRACTICE AND KICK YOUR BUTTS!" Ruby Yelled.

Instead of saying yes I kissed him. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I whispered ignoring the barf sound from above. I got out of the car and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"ILL RACE 'YALL TO THE PLAYGROUND." I ran out of the junk yard and to the playground.

I was finally apart of the team, is this the end , I think not.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THE END OF IM ON THE TEAM? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE SEQUL (FINGERS CROSSED) WILL BE UP DURRING SPRING BREAK AS A GIFT. I ALSO WANT YOU TO TELL ME HOW THAT WILL BE TOO. SORRY IF IT WAS …. LEGNTTHY BUT HEY I THINK IT WAS WORTH IT…. RIGHT? RATE IT ON A 1-10 SCALE. HOPE IT WAS EPIC.

TAKE CARE YOU GUYS , HAVE FUN ON SPRING BREAK

-V~NK


End file.
